Guns 'n' Roses
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: AU: The Socs are almost always the bad guys. Is it just perspective? Money doesn't always make life easier. Mary's problems become worse when her greaser cousin comes and stays with her. "Mary was sick of money always covering up her problems. No one noticed." Pony/OC Dal/OC later. "It scares and excites me that someone had this much control over how I felt." Bob and Dal are alive
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, this is another story. It's a modern AU and it gives the Socs a side. Submit your OC to the Soc gang and I hope to posts chapter 2 soon! Thanks. PM me or review. Submit as many as you want .pick about five.

Example:

Mary Thomas

Race/ethnicity: Mexican

Personality: shy, giggly, bubbly, quiet, doesn't talk much

Gender: girl

Hair color: strawberry-blonde and curly

Eye color: green

Height/build: short and very tiny

Age/Birthday/Sign: 17, old-October 17th-libra

Sports played (if in school): Not interested

Favorite job around house: helping cook, her mom lets her do it all the time at home

Siblings: Jimmy and Hannah

Relationship with gang members/siblings: close to Jimmy.

Best talent/strength: She's very helpful and has a contagious smile and laugh

Weakness: She's afraid of thunder storms and loud noises

Fun facts about character:

-She hides behind James' legs when she sees someone she doesn't know well.

-She loves listening to stories.

Anything else needed: She has a very short attention span.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Another Long Day At School**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 ** **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)****

Third Person POV

"I heard he stabbed Bob and that other kid just lied cuz he was gay with 'em..."

"I heard he ran away cuz his brother raped him..."

"I heard he had a crush on Bob..."

"No way!"

"The _faag_..."

"Yeah, I bet him and the other kid got in _on_ in that church."

"Hey," Mary came up behind them. "Who are you talkin' about?"

"You heard 'bout that Ponyboy kid that stabbed Sheldon? Heard he was gay with that Johnny." Jared had a big mouth. He was from up north by Chigaco, deep in the hood. He wasn't super smart, but his parents hired a private tutor. Mary suspected there was cheating involved somewhere, judging by his grades.

"Somebody stabbed Bob?" This was news to her. She thought of Cherry, one of her best friends. She would be crushed...

"No, he didn't die. He got to the hospital in time, he's going to live," Tommy assured her.

Mary slapped her forehead. "How are you guys doin'? How's Tammy doin'?"

"We're doing okay. I mean, he's out brother but we're not that close."

Sabrina came up behind Mary. "Mares," she greeted, clearly in one of "up" moods as Mary called them. She was practically bouncing as they made their way to their classes.

"Hey SJ."

"How's that new Japanese diet goin' along? Is it any good?"

"Yeah, actually. Instead of eating a big dinner I just pack myself s bigger lunch and eat something small for dinner, and I've lost a few pounds already. And my mom sure loves it, less work for her at dinner time, less that I have to make," Mary responded.

"Sorry, Mares." SJ responded.

 *****Important Note: The Tommy in this chapter is not MyCookieGirl's Tommy Moore, Tommy belongs to Amanda!**

A little about this story: The main character is Mary. Y'all submitted me her friends. You may not see your character every chapter but they are there and will be used. And if you don't want your character made someone's little brother/sister than submit me someone 15 or older. Thanks. :)

DeadGuest, I changed your characters name because Serenity is the name of my adopted cousin who was in the foster system and she was taken away. So... Yeah. I couldn't do it. Sabrina is super close, so I hope it's okay. :)

Stull taking submissions. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Alarm Clocks and Pop Quizzes**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (September, 1965)**

Mary groaned, rolling over and slamming her hand down on top of her alarm clock. The obnoxious beeping had woken her up, and if Mary could she would've thrown it across the room to get it to shut up. She ran a hand down her face, rubbing the sleep out of her midnight blue eyes.

When Mary made it down the stairs she found her house empty, as usual. Her parents must have left early for work, she concluded. Mary quickly fixed herself a bowl of cereal, cutting up a banana and putting it on top.

After brushing her teeth and finishing her normal morning routine, she heard her friend SJ's car honking outside.

"Coming!" She yelled, grabbing her books and rushing out the front door.

Mary immediately noticed once she got in the red Mustang was that Sabrina was in one of her "down" moods. She had on a pair of tight grey leggings and a pair of black and white converse. Her make-up was sloppy and dark, and her bangs fell in front of her eyes. She looked so small. And even though it was only September, Sabrina had on a thin, long-sleeved black jacket, a trait that Mary recognized. Most people didn't know this, but SJ had told Mary that she cuts, and whenever she's in a down mood that jacket comes out, along with the dark make-up. Mary knew it was best to keep quiet during the car ride, which she did, leaving herself alone to her thoughts.

 **X**

Mary was **_so_ ** tired. She had been on vacation last week, which was how she didn't find out about Bob, and staying up late everyday was really taking a toll on her. During Sciencs class her head rolled forward, much to the delight of the snickering greasers. Mr. Jenkins woke her up with his hand hitting her desk.

"Is my class boring you, Ms. Thompson?" He asked loudly, clearing his throat suggestively.

"I'm s-sorry, sir, it won't happen again," She stuttered, jumping awake. Mr. Jenkins smiled softly, looking slightly amused at her discomfort over the situation.

"I'm sure it won't," he responded kindly. Eye rolls and groans emanated from the other students in the class. Mary shrugged, gets her out of a detention, right?

 **A/N: Not super happy with this chapter. :( Should I change the summary, I'm not getting very many reviews? To what?**

 **DeadGuest : Hey, no it's cool don't feel like that, I just want to keep their personalities straight, you know? And whenever I tried to write Serenity I wanted to write Sabrina. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and submitting.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx ;–** _}_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2: Alarm Clocks and Pop Quizzes**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (September, 1965)**

After class Mary split from her friends to get to her geography class while her friends went to either advanced Geometry or ceramics in Sabrina's case. Mary spotted a familiar face on her way to class, though.

"Hey, your Ponyboy Curtis, right?" Mary asked. He nodded, shyly, his green-grey eyes on the floor.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," his eyes were looking back at something behind Mary and he was trying to walk away. She turned, seeing Tommy waltz up to her and Ponyboy.

"Is this greaser botherin' you, Mary? Well, I can take care of that," Tommy quickly grabbed Ponyboy and slammed him against the wall. Mary winced, hearing the sound of his head make contact with the wall gave her chills. Pony struggled under Tommy's tight grip, but it was a seventeen-year-old against a fourteen-year-old.

"Your the one that landed Bob in a hospital!" He stage-whispered venomously, wanting to scream but not wanting to attached the teachers.

"He picked a fight with us," Ponyboy snapped back. He was trying to act tough, Mary could see it, but he looked scared.

"Tommy! Stop it," Mary cried. He glared at her.

"What? You feel sorry for this piece of trash? I'll remember that next time someone gets jumped. They'll have you to thank." It was true, just last week Randy came to school sporting a new bruise and clamping that Tim Shepard and Dallas Winston had jumped him with a blade.

"No," she muttered in a pained and defeated whisper, lying. "I don't feel sorry for him." Tommy kicked Ponyboy in the stomach and punched him in the face. His nose started gushing blood.

"Get outta here, hood," Tommy spat, dropping him. Tommy wrapped his arm around Mary's shoulder and walked her to class.

 **(Pony) Third Person, September**

"Ponyboy? What the heck happened to ya?" Soda asked. After school Ponyboy walked to the DX, sporting a good lookin' shiner.

"It's fine, Soda. Lay off," Pony snapped. "Just a little run-in in the halls, no biggie." Steve struggled to keep his mouth shut. Ever since Johnny died, Steve and Pony had gotten a lot closer. Steve cared about him and vise-versa, he just hated to show it.

"Go clean up," Soda instructed finally. He didn't have the energy or the time to fight with Ponyboy.

 **A/N: I'm still trying to decide who to pair. Pony/Mary is not written in stone if other requests are made. :) And I'm trying to decide if I want to pair Dallas with a Soc. Who knows? And thanks to Chicago Fire Buddies for suggesting new titles. :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Visiting Bob Sheldon And An Unexpected Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **I forgot to mention this earlier. Trigger warning: mentions of cutting/suicidal tendencies and abuse.  
**

 **Third Person POV (October, 1965)**

Mary walk to the hospital room half awake. That afternoon she decided that she need to visit Bob. After all, his sister **_was_** one of her good friends, and she decided to drag Sabrina along with her.

"Hey, Mary," Tammy greeted, her voice as rough as sandpaper. Her eyes were red and puffy, telling Mary that she had been crying. She was sitting next to Bob, holding his hand tightly while he slept peacefully.

"Did you know they dropped the murder charges against those greaser scum?" She asked emotionlessly.

"No. Oh, my God." Mary was appalled. They let them off the hook? They're a danger, who was going to be killed next? Cherry? Tommy? Her?

"I'm so sorry, Tam," Sabrina whispered her first words that day, hugging her friend.

 **X**

Mary was making herself a peanut butter sandwich the next day when the phone rang. She read the number and rolled her eyes, answering the phone.

"'Yello?"

"Maria Beth Thompson, how many times have I told you to stop answering the phone like that?" Mrs. Thompson lectured. Mary rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Sorry," she answered simply.

"How have you been doing with school, Maria? Have you been keeping up on your homework?" Mary's mom checked. Mary answered "yes," and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Your cousin Skylor is going to be staying with you for a few months. You need some company while your father and I are gone on a- um- business trip. Be nice to her."

Skylor? As in, Skylor, black leather-wearing, sarcastic tough-chick Skylor Ross?

"Great, mom," Mary whispered sarcastically, exasperated.

"She'll be there in two days. _**Be nice**_."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Thank you to Chicago Fire Budies for helping with Skylor's last name. :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Listen guys, I currently have Mary, Tommy, Tammy, Sabrina, Brad, and Jared. Main submitted characters will be: Tammy, Tommy, and Sabrina. I would like another male submission before I post chapter five. Thanks so much guys! Y'all are truly, truly amazing, I wish I could just hug you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: Greaser Girl Skylor Dawn Ross**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (October** **24th, 1** **965)**

Skylor's plane landed at 8:45 a.m., much to Mary's disappointment, she was going to need all of her sleep to deal with Skylor. Mary woke up at seven to get ready and left her house about 8:15.

Once she got to the airport Mary saw Skylor hauling a black suitcase behind her, chomping on her pink gum.

"Hey, Skylor," Mary called, waving her over to where she stood. "How are you?"

"Mhm. Fine," her voice sounded bored and uninterested. Mary sniffed. Skylor was a smoker for sure, and to confirm Mary's theory Skylor asked,

"Mind if I smoke?"

Mary sighed in annoyance. "Not in my car. Outside."

"Fine," Skylor snapped, looking like she's like to say more, but kept her mouth shut, which was coated in dark red lipstick.

 **X**

"Skylor, I'm going to go out with Sabrina-" Mary was cut off.

"You don't have to clear your schedule with me, ya know?" Skylor closed the book she had been working on for school and looked up at Mary.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come," Mary explained. _Unbelievable_ , she thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to go for a walk anyway," Skylor informed her. Mary nodded and left to go pick up Sabrina while Skylor threw on her leather jacket and began walking towards the East Side.

"Where you goin', princess?" Tim Shepard ground out his cigarette and slithered up to Skylor.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped. _No way,_ she thought, panicking. She was shaking, but trying not to show it.

"I just wanna talk. You look a little lost," Tim shrugged, his eyes looking her over. "Ain't you a Soc?"

"Hey, Tim, why don't you leave the little lady alone?" Dallas suggested, walking up to them.

"Really, Dallas?" Tim sounded exasperated. "Of course," he whispered to himself.

"We could settle this a different way," Dallas flipped out his blade.

"Fine. I gotta go find the boys anyhow." Tim muttered, leaving. "I'll be back, Dallas."

 **A/N: Thank you so much to MyCookieGirl for her help with this chapter. And Fyi, I'll be excepting OC's until chapter 8. :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 5: Dallas Winston Meets Again**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (Future** **)**

"So, we meet again, Soc," Dallas greeted slyly, sliding into a chair next to Skylor. She gave him a cold stare and he returned it.

"So, that's how it's going to be," Dallas waved over the bartender and ordered two drinks for him and Skylor.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing her drink and scooting it closer to her, absentmindedly playing with her straw.

"Do you drink much, princess?"

"Naw, not too much. Why?" Skylor asked curiously in response.

"Just wondering'," Skylor took a large gulp of her drink and almost spit it back out, feeling it burn down her throat. Hey eyes watered and she started coughing.

"What was that?" She gasped, sputtering angrily as Dallas laughed, holding his stomach.

"Let me introduce you to Jack, Jack Daniel's."

"Well, if I never meet his acquaintance again, it'll be too soon," Skylor snapped back, but she was unable to keep from smiling herself.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Dallas laid on his charm thick, putting out his drawl. "How 'bout I make up for it?"

"What do you have in mind?" She grinned in a coy way, taking a sip of the beer she had gotten. No way was she drinking that whiskey again.

X

"Wait, don't we n-"

"I'll pull out," Dallas assured her, knowing where she was going.

"Mmm. Okay... Okay, I trust you."

X

"I think I like you, Dallas," Skylor admitted, gasping between Dallas's mouth. "And I ain't sure what to make of that."

They were both still naked, neither one wanting to move from their positions; Skylor's hand on his chest and Dally's mouth on hers.

"It's a strange emotion, I'll give you that one. Just don't get use to being right. Be my girl, princess," Dallas suggested, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I think I like that," she smiled.

"Don't think," he responded back.

X (Two months later)

"M-M-Mary? I need help."-Mary was startled out of her homework-" I know I've b-been horrible to you, and I'm s-so s-sorry. But please"- Skylor choked on a sob-"help me. I was jealous, okay? Your p-parents may not be around a lot, but at least your dad doesn't hit-hit you like mine does. But I n-need you now, Mary."

Mary cut her off. "Jesus Christ, Skylor. What the neck happened?"

"I-I got myself into some trouble, and I ain't sure if I'm gonna make it out unscathed." Skylor paused before gasping,

"I'm p-p-pregnant, Mary. I'm fucking pregnant."

A/N: Thank you 2chillxx for your help! :) You goose ;)

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6: Skylor and Dallas, "Thank You"**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **This is back to the present, or past whatever you wanna call it. :)  
**

 **Third Person POV (October** **24th, 1** **965)**

As Tim walked away Skylor gave him the finger.

"So sweet cheeks-" Dallas started.

"Get outta here," Skylor snapped.

"Ever heard of a 'thanks'?" Dallas wondered aloud incredulously.

"Thanks," she whispered, quiet but filled with gratitude.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Dallas smirked cockily.

"Are you deaf, Blondie? Or just plain dumb? I **_said_** thanks," Skylor's voice was biting.

"You gotta mouth on you, Princess. I like that. See ya 'round," he called, waving and turning on his heel toward Bucks, leaving Skylor wondering what the heck just happened.

"Skylor? What are you doing?" It was Brad. He was out driving around when he spotted Skylor coming from the East Side.

"I was takin' a walk. Why?" Skylor responded.

"Those greasers are dangerous, Skylor. Don't go over there. Hop on in, I'll give you a ride him," Brad offered.

When Skylor walked into the house, she walked in grinning, despite being caught by Brad.

 **X (October 31st, 1965)**

"Skylor! Come on, you don't look stupid, I promise," Mary whined outside Skylor's bedroom door. Skylor stomped out, turning slightly pink. She was dressed for Halloween as Lily Munster. To complete her getup she was dressed in a black and light pink dress, dark red lipstick, and blue eyeshadow.

"You look awesome, Skylor!" Mary was dressed as Jacky O. clad a pink jacket and skirt. Her dark hair is just the perfect shade to pull off the costume.

"You do too, Mary." Skylor was actually getting into the whole Halloween thing, and she was excited to go trick-or-treating tonight.

 **X**

After an hour of drinking the beer Tommy brought for them all and trick-or-treating, Skylor decided that she was going to head over to Bucks for the night. She walked the few blocks home and changed into a short black dress and switched out her earring for some silver hoops. She of course washed off her Lily Munster make-up for something more appropriate for a bar.

And once she walked into Bucks she caught sight of Dallas Winston.

 **A/N: Should I make a separate story for Skylor/Dallas since I'll Ponyboy/Mary soon?**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7: Bucks' Back Bedrooms**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **•*•IMPORTANT: If you couldn't tell last chapter was leading up to the Dallas/Skylor sex scene. I will add more explaining to chapter five in this chapter, so don't skip over anything.  
**

 **Third Person POV (October 31st** **, 1** **965)**

Skylor smirked and walked straight towards Dallas, sliding onto a stool next to him.

"So, we meet again, Soc," Dallas greeted slyly. She gave him a cold stare and he returned it.

"So, that's how it's going to be," Dallas waved over the bartender and ordered two drinks for him and Skylor.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing her drink and scooting it closer to her, absentmindedly playing with her straw.

"Do you drink much, princess?" Dallas wondered.

"Naw, not too much. Why?" Skylor asked curiously in response.

"Just wondering'," Skylor took a large gulp of her drink and almost spit it back out, feeling it burn down her throat. Hey eyes watered and she started coughing.

"What was that?" She gasped, sputtering angrily as Dallas laughed, holding his stomach.

"Let me introduce you to Jack, Jack Daniel's," Dallas joked sarcastically.

"Well, if I never meet his acquaintance again, it'll be too soon," Skylor snapped back, but she was unable to keep from smiling herself.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Dallas laid on his charm thick, putting out his drawl. "How 'bout I make up for it?"

"What do you have in mind?" She grinned in a coy way, taking a sip of the beer she had gotten. No way was she drinking that whiskey again.

 **X**

"Wait, don't we n-" Skylor started.

"I'll pull out," Dallas assured her, knowing where she was going. Skylor let herself relax.

"Mmm. Okay... Okay, I trust you, Dallas."

 **X**

"I think I like you, Dallas," Skylor admitted, gasping between Dallas's mouth. "And I ain't sure what to make of that."

They were both still naked, neither one wanting to move from their positions; Skylor's hand on his chest and Dally's mouth on hers.

"It's a strange emotion, I'll give you that one. Just don't get too use to being right. Be my girl, princess," Dallas suggested, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I think I like that," she smiled, looking a lot more relaxed than she had been since she arrived in Tulsa.

"Don't think," he responded back.

"I gotta go before Mary gets too worried, but I'll see you again, okay?" Skylor forced herself to get out of bed and get dressed.

Dallas let her go, but he didn't respond.

 **X**

"...Greasers, they're not all that bad." Skylor commented.

"Mary, if your in love, shouldn't your social class not make a difference?"

"Sadly, it does, but you should go for it anyway." Mary smiled.

 **A/N: It hasn't even been two weeks of eight grade I have already written three essays, a letter to the principal, and done a project in Social Studies. I have a five paragraph essay due every week in science plus all the other homework. So far right grade sucks. How was y'all's week?**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8: Somehow Our Cold Turned Into Sex**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (November 6th** **, 1** **965)**

The first time it happened Mary was oblivious. Skylor, who had been throwing up all day after partying all night with Dallas, sat in the bathroom with a little pregnancy test clutched in her shaky right hand. It was crazy how something so little gave her so much anxiety. She was scared to death to look at the results. She could died have laughed when she read the little strip.

It read negative. She wasn't pregnant! Skylor, luckily, just simply had a bad case of the flu. She quickly went to the kitchen and called Dallas, who knew nothing of her previous worries, and she wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon.

"Heyb, Buck, it's Skylor. Get Dallas on da phone, will ya?" She was shocked at how stuffy her voice sounded and how she didn't notice it earlier. For once Buck Merril didn't play any games with her. He simply yelled up the stairs to Dallas, attempting to be heard over the music, and handed the teenager the phone.

"Hey, babe," he greeted with a yawn, followed by a muffled cough.

"Aw, Dally, you got sick too?" Skylor groaned sympathetically. She heard footsteps behind her and jumped.

"Dallas Winston? That's where you were so late last night?" Mary asked her incredulously. Skylor said a quick goodbye to Dallas and hung up the phone, promising to call him later.

"Mary, you can't tell anybone, but I'm dating Dallas," Skylor admitted to her cousin, who instead of freaking out just smiled.

"I'll give you a ride over to Bucks, if you'd like," Mary offered with a shrug.

"You headin' over dere? Why?" Skylor wondered in a stuffed-up voice.

"I may or may not be seeing someone over there. Just get in the car, okay?" Skylor agreed and followed her out to the car, thanking her when about fifteen minutes later they arrived at Bucks.

The cold air whipped at Skylor and she shivered. All she wanted to do was crawl into her warm bed and sleep, but she had planned on seeing Dallas and she was going to see Dallas.

She knocked on his door and opened it as it creaked, almost sighing with relief at how warm it was in there.

"Hey, Princess. What are you doing here?" He asked her, pitifully blowing his nose. She laid next in bed next to him, soaking in his body heat for herself. She pressed her ice cold toes to his warm leg.

"Mm. I wanted to see you," she croaked. Dally wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest.

"What's been going on on the East Side lately? We didn't get to talking last night," Skylor asked curiously.

"Man, I just got off the phone with Shepard. There's a big rumble tomorrow night and against the Socs and-" Dallas paused and sneezed forcefully-"and I hate not bein' in it."

"Your- there's a rumble tomorrow against the Socs tomorrow?" Skylor breathed. Dallas nodded, looking slightly sad for her.

"Yeah, Princess, there is." Skylor kissed him, wrapping her arms around him like he was a life preserver.

Somehow, their colds turned into a night of sex.

 **A/N: Awe, aren't Skylor and Mary so cute! Haha ;) yay! long chapter! Do you guys see what I did here?**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 9: Tell Me 'Bout The Rumble, Mary**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you :)**

 **Third Person POV (November 6th** **, 1** **965)**

"Mary, did you know about the rumble?" Skylor asked once Mary arrived home. She was shocked that her older cousin got home later than she did.

"Skylor, I didn't want to upset you. The boys are all fightin' in it-" Mary tried to explain.

"I don't need your protection. I deserved to know," Skylor snapped loudly, close to yelling. Everybody she knew and loved were fighting each other.

"Skylor," Mary begged in a small voice. "Ponyboy's gonna be in it. He's fourteen years old and he's gonna be in it. Tommy is gonna be in it too; he's been in them for years, since he was a kid. All the boys have. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I am too," Skylor said simply, leaving Mary standing there, shocked.

 **OoOoOoO** **(November 13th** **, 1** **965)**

Mary and Sabrina somehow convinced Skylor and Tammy to take a walk with her one lazy Sunday afternoon two weeks after the argument. Mary and Skylor weren't on the best terms still, but they were talking enough that Skylor agreed to come along with her, Tammy, and SJ. Skylor hadn't been feeling the best lately, and she figured that some fresh air and a relaxing walk might boost her mood. She thought that after the rumble happened and the boys (Dallas snuck off to the rumble despite his fly) came out mostly unscathed she would feel better, but she didn't.

The four girls were talking and laughing so much as they walked that they didn't realize that they had made it all the way deep into greaser territory.

"Is that car trailing us?" Sabrina wondered in a muted, panicked hiss. Tammy made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

Mary glanced quickly behind her. "Yeah, there greasers, SJ."

"Hey, baby," an unfamiliar voice called out to the four girls. "Wanna take a ride with us?"

"Get lost," Skylor snapped. She was sick of walking alone and getting bothered. No one bothered her on the Soc side of town.

"Honey, don't be like that," the second voice belonging to the blond called. "I'm Steve and this is Two-Bit. Now you wanna ride?"

"What part of get lost don't you understand?" Tammy glared at the two pushy greasers.

In the distance Ponyboy and Sodapop were walking down the street and saw the Socy girls getting bothered by the gang. Pony speed-walked up t to the passengers side of the car where Steve sat.

"Hey, Steve. Leave them alone, M'Kay? They ain't done nothin' to you," Ponyboy reasoned. Tammy suddenly recognized Ponyboy.

"Your the one that killed Bob!" She screamed.

 **Savage (Guest) : I can't use all the OC's in every chapter. I'm sorry. And you'll have to wait and find out! Sorry. I must keep you in suspense.**

 **DeadGuest : I really hope you make an account soon so I can thank you there. Anyway, I'll try my absolute best to fit him in. Your reviews, and suggestions, are hugely appreciated, Thank You so much! ㈏9㈏3**

 **A/N: Thank you to DeadGuest for her suggestion used in this chapter and part of the next chapter.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 10: You Almost Killed Bob!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Third Person POV (November 13th** **, 1** **965)**

 _"Hey, Steve. Leave them alone, M'Kay? They ain't done nothin' to you," Ponyboy reasoned. Tammy suddenly recognized Ponyboy._

"You're one of the ones who tried to kill Bob!" She screamed, lunging at the wide-eyed young boy. Mary caught her around the waist tightly and Tanmy pushed her away, but didn't try to lunge again at Ponyboy. She instead just screamed profanity at him. Behind her, SJ softly whimpered, her hand clenched and her long, pink fingernails digging into her palms.

Mary realized what was happening by the look on Sabrina's face and gave Tammy a sharp, warning glare.

"Just shut it, okay?" Skylor snapped at Tammy, picking up also on what was going on. Sabrina was shaking and pale, and blood ran down her hands and dripped onto the sidewalk. Mary wrapped her arms around Sabrina comfortingly and gently, trying to get her to breathe with her evenly.

 _Great_ , Skylor thought, suddenly angry. _Can it get any worse_?

"Sabrina come on it's just me, Mary. Just Mary, your okay," Mary soothed. Sabrina's eyes focused slightly on Mary and followed her patterned deep breathes. Steve and Two-Bit backed away, wide-eyed.

D

"I think we should go," Steve said quietly and turned around towards the East Side of Tulsa.

"Goodbye, Ponyboy," Mary called quietly as she turned back towards the West Side of town. Ponyboy silently waved back and turned back towards his side of town. Tammy huffed in annoyance and clenched her fists.

 **A/N: Thank you to DeadGuest for her suggestion used in this chapter and last chapter. **

**Salvage (Guest): I really can't pick. Probably (besides my OC's Mary and Skylor) Sabrina and I'm not sure who else. It's a tie. Sorry. **

**Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11: Epilogue: Mary, Sabrina, and Skylor's Future**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **•• This chapter is the last chapter. It doesn't have very many views or favorites, and I'm just not into it anymore. But I have to at least finish it out, so here is a little epilogue.**

 **Skylor and Dallas:** Gave their child, Hunter James, up for adoption after Skylor gave birth to him. They dated for another four months, but then went their separate ways. They stayed good friends until Dallas's death in 1990, and Skylor's in 2010.

 **Mary and Ponyboy:** Mary and Ponyby continued to date steadily until they married in spring of 1969. They had twin girls, Hannah and Jackie. Ponyboy worked as a journalist for many years and died in 2016. Mary was a stay-at-home mom for twenty-three years and died in 2019.

 **Sabrina:** In 1967 Sabrina took her own life.

 **Tammy:** Tammy married Randy in 1971 and never had any kids. She became a teacher and died in 1994.

 **Robert Sheldon:** He recovered quickly from his injuries and reviewed a football scholarship. He got mixed up in drugs, kicked out of the NFL, and died in 1992.

 **Brad:** Married Celia in 1968. He and Celia had one baby boy, Mikey, in 1972. Died in 2020.

 **Tommy:** He graduated college in 1971, and had a minor heart attack a year later. He recovered and married Jamie. He had one girl with her, Zoe Brooke.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me throughout this story!**

 **Mycookiegirl**

 **.future**

 **Salvage (Guest)**

 **DeadGuest** **(Guest)**

 **BornReddy74**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **Amanda**

 **Candymouse22**

 **White collar black wolf**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
